Libertad
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Duo quería ser libre… pues Heero lo liberaría.


Libertad

 **Resumen** : Duo quería ser libre… pues Heero lo liberaría.

 **Personajes:** Heero Yui – Duo Maxwell

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Clasificación:** R

 **Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Gumdan Wing, no son míos.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Suspiró antes de poner las llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta, ya desde afuera podía escuchar el gruñido que venía desde adentro. Sabía que así sería, que eso pasaría, pues pasaba cada vez que entraba a esa habitación. Pese a todo, tenía una extraña necesidad por verlo, por saber que estaba bien, aunque, ¿Qué podría pasarle? Era su cautivo desde que tenía huso de razón. Su padre lo había encontrado en las montañas cuando era un cachorro, no podía describirlo de otra manera, pero era lo más cercano a lo que realmente era. A estas alturas tenía el cuerpo de un adolecente de quince o dieciséis años, su hermoso Duo, su padre lo nombró así ante su apariencia, una mescla entre humano y quimera. De la cintura hacia arriba era un hermoso chico, de la cintura para abajo tenía, lo que el imaginaba, las patas de un lobo, podría llamarlo como hombre lobo, pero eso quedaba descartado al ver esas majestuosas alas que adornaban su espalda y que hasta el día de hoy no sabía si podrían soportar el cuerpo de Duo.

Hasta hoy.

Abrió y el cuarto se iluminó. Tenía miedo de que alguien lo descubriera y se lo quitaran. Se lo dijo una vez, pero Duo le dijo que no lo vio así, le dijo que el que lo encontraran otros a que lo siguiera manteniendo ahí, que lo metieran a un estúpido laboratorio para hacerle pruebas y experimentar con él.

Heero se sintió herido esa vez y le dijo que no volviera a decir eso, que no debía. Que todo lo que hacía era para mantenerlo protegido, pero Duo sólo le dio la espalda y no lo volvo a mirar. De eso había pasado ya una semana, se había negado a ir a visitarlo nuevamente, además de que sabía que estaría bien aun sin él. Cada mañana dejaba en la entrada de la habitación una bandeja con suficiente comida para todo el día, Duo tenía la opción e comer o no comer, pero era orgulloso, solía comer muy poco, lo suficiente como para mantenerse con vida, pero no suficiente como para disfrutarla.

-Duo –lo llamó en las penumbras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Heero? Divertirte torturándome, seguramente –la voz de Duo destilaba tanto rencor que era imposible ignorarla.

-Deja eso, Duo, sabes que siempre procuro hacer lo que sea por ti…

-¡Como mantenerme como tu mascota! Eres un maldito sádico, Heero Yui.

-Aunque no lo creas, me duele el que pienses así de mí –ante los demás Heero era un ser frio y calculador, pero Duo era su Duo, su pequeño cachorro venido de la nada y a quien vio crecer desde que este era un bebé.

-¿Cómo puedo creer en tus palabras? –dijo aun escondido en las penumbras.

-No tengo como decirte el cómo me creas, pero en mis manos puedo tener la respuesta a eso –dijo adentrándose en la oscura habitación, ya era cerca de las dos de la madrugada, nadie andaba en las calles. Era el momento.

-Dime cómo, Heero, ¿Cómo harás para que crea en ti, en tu palabra?

-Te dejaré libre, Duo.

Las palabras del hombre retumbaban en la cabeza de la hermosa criatura. Tenía que ser mentira, no podía ser que conocería finalmente el mundo. Esto es lo que siempre quiso, lo que siempre soñó.

Heero sonrió de lado, ladino, sabía que sus palabras causarían tal impacto en su Duo, pero a misma alegría que seguramente estaba viviendo el hibrido, es el dolor que estaba instalándose en su corazón.

-Vamos, Duo –dijo cuando estuvo frente a él. Era tan hermoso a sus ojos. Tan fiero y aguerrido, tan a la defensiva siempre que estaba ante su presencia. Aun así, no lo entendía, pues Duo no era así cuando eran más jóvenes. Lo cuidaba cuando era un niño, su diferencia de edad antes no era tan notoria como ahora, parecía que Duo envejecía con menos rapidez, porque mientras él demostraba los veinte años que tenía, Duo no pasaba de tener la apariencia de un adolecente.

Do se puso de pie, se acercó con temor a Heero y tomó la mano que le era extendida. Tenía miedo a su contacto. Ya lo había sentido antes, cuando Heero no pasaba de tener diecisiete años. Cuando todo cambio. Su cuerpo se había manifestado inmediatamente y gracias al cielo que Heero no lo notó. Hervía en deseo de ser poseído por Heero, porque lo acariciara, porque lo besara, porque descara en él toda su lujuria, pero no podía permitírselo, estaba fuera de toda lógica. Así que levantó un muro entre ellos, no traicionaría su hermandad, por que pese a todo, Heero y él fueron criados como hermanos.

Se acercó con temor a la puerta, pensando que todo era mentira, que era parte de un engaño para hacerlo acercarse a él, porque sabía que pese a todo, Heero lo extrañaba a su lado.

Duo le entrego una chaqueta más gruesa, la noche era fría y no quería que Duo se enfermara.

Salieron de la casa en silencio, no detuvieron su caminar sino hasta que llegaron a las montañas, casi dos horas después de haber salido de la casa de los Yui.

El aire nocturno estaba acelerando los latidos del corazón del pequeño hibrido. Heero lo podía notar, se daba cuenta de que las alas bajo la chaqueta de Duo se movían ansiosas, como si tuvieran vida propia, y quizás así lo era, quizás el instinto de Duo lo estaba absorbiendo.

No podía seguir reteniéndolo.

-Eres libre, mi querido Duo –dijo con un nudo en la garganta, sin dejar que su hibrido lo notara.

Duo por su parte sólo necesitó de eso para quitarse la chaqueta y dejar que sus alas lo elevaran del suelo.

Se sentía finalmente libre.

Voló por cerca de una hora hasta recordar a su acompañante. Mas cuando regresó Heero estaba ahí, viéndolo volar, ser libre. Aterrizó a su lado y sintió como Heero lo abrazaba.

-No te olvides de nosotros, Duo. No te olvides de mí –le pidió para luego soltarlo.

Duo no sabía qué hacer, tenía tantas ganas de que no lo soltara, pero entonces… estaba siendo tan inconsecuente.

Heero sintió como su abraso era devuelto, pudo sentir los brazos de Duo rodearle.

-No podría hacerlo, idiota –dijo divertido-, déjame ser libre, Heero, por que la próxima vez que nos veamos, no me alejaré de ti.

Era una promesa, ambos lo sabían y con un beso sellaron esa promesa, segundos antes de que Duo alzara el vuelo y Heero regresara a su casa en la oscuridad de la noche.

Fin


End file.
